Currently, the thermoplastic laminate with pattern for eyewear is manufactured generally by silk screen printing. The silk screen printing needs to produce a film causing high manufacturing cost and long production cycle. Due to the low bonding strength of laminate and ink used in the silk screen printing, it requires using an adhesive or other solvents (such as ingredient agents) to strengthen the bonding strength of the laminates.
In manufacturing the thermoplastic laminate with pattern by using transferring technology, a Japanese patent published in Dec. 2, 2004 with application No. JP2003-138051 discloses a heat pressing transfer printing using sublimation ink. Since the ink penetrates or diffuses into the laminate causing blurred patterns and low bonding strength during heat pressing. Moreover, the pattern of patterned resin laminates made by this method can only be located in an internal position, otherwise the adhesion is poor.